Traveling Doctor
by FantasyGirl20
Summary: It was after Amy and Rory's death. The Doctor needed to preoccupy his time. He decided to let his TARDIS deal with location this time. He stumbled upon Harry Potter World. Will he make a good Muggle Teacher? Will he also encounter his reoccurring nemesis?
1. The Train

**Disclaimer: Do not owe Harry Potter and or Doctor Who...Also I'm trying this story out please give me honest reviews if I should go forth on this story! Thank you :) **

The Doctor has been traveling all around the world by himself. After he left Amy and Roy nothing has been the same. River didn't even want to be with him, might as well be alone. He was sitting in the console room for a long while thinking about his past, present and future. He sighed as he then sat back up and walked towards the console room slowly. He almost broke down as he was trying calm himself. He has lost so many of his companions, maybe it was time to travel by himself. He had decided to pick a random point in any universe."Come on sexy. Let's have a great adventure!"He said then manage to make a smile on his face.

The Doctor said putting a happy face When the TARDIS had landed he had took a deep breath then exhaled. He looked at the scanner with wide eyes."What have you done, sexy?"The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS then looked around. He couldn't believe he was within the books of Harry Potter. This seemed impossible to him. He breathed the fresh air, it seemed as though it was winter in this land. Was magic real in this world? Or a trick of imagination? He thought curiously as he was looking around. He stopped at a place called Diagon Alley. He saw many stores and people wearing funny uniform. Maybe he should pretend he's a teacher at that school. What was it? Hogwarts? He thought. Maybe he could teach muggle history? He put a smile on his face as he was going through the different stores. He took out his sonic to make more cash that they use. When he got his books and stuff he walked around Diagon Alley once more until Hogwarts Express was boarding. He went to King's Cross station then looked at his ticket. He wrinkled his nose at his tick curiously. He wasn't sure what 9 3/4 meant, he thought it was a practical joke.

He then asked one of the people who worked at the train station, though they laughed. He finally found 9 3/4 and looked confused as he saw a wall there. He wasn't sure how it was done. He looked around and noticed a family of four going in the wall, he was shocked. He looked at his sonic screwdriver and pointed at the wall to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He took one deep breath then walked inside the wall.

He smiled as he thought the science behind this so called "magic". He walked to one of the people who worked for the train and showed him his papers stating that he was working as a Muggle History Teacher for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Doctor was able to walk right in and walk to a corridor. He looked at the window most of the time in the corridor, he didn't see anyone come by or hear the door close. He just was in his own thought. He then looked up and noticed a couple of kids sitting on their seats. "Hello!"The odd girl said to him."Don't bother him, he looks as though he's deep in thought."The Red head with freckles said. His one eyebrow raised up."That's alright, Ronald, I'm alright."He said then sat up looking happily.

Hermione looked confused at the man. He seemed off to her somehow. "I've never seen you here before."Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes then started nibbling his candy that his mum brought for the ride. Harry was just watching the conversation. Yes, he did seem odd to him. "I'm your new teacher."The Doctor explained."I teach muggle History. As you lot call them."He said waving his hand. He set his fez up right on his head.

Ron was gawking at the strange man in front of them. He looked at his friend Harry."What is he wearing?"Ron asked whispering."I don't know."Harry whispered back then looked back down at his marauder's map. The Doctor kept an eye at Harry, he seemed interested in the boy.

"Are you sure you're a qualified teacher?"Hermione asked smirking at The Doctor.

Ron's eyes went wide at Hermione."Are you crazy? Questioning the teacher?"He hissed."what's gotten into you?"

"Well?"She Doctor took out his psychic paper to test it out on Hermione. She looked down at the paper and looked confused."It's blank."She said then crossed her arms.

"I was just testing."The Doctor said then took out his real credentials. "Here you go. All signed by the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore is it?" He asked curiously.

Few minutes have passed then the train stopped."Looks like we are here, see you three inside!" He said then rushed out the door.


	2. Carriages

or wished that Amy was with him. She would be amazed like he is going to this world. He couldn't fathom going at this alone in this strange world. He slowed down as he was getting to the castle. He sometimes liked solitude, in fact he worked best most of the time in solitude. He finally got the chance to take out his sonic screwdriver then pointed in a random place while he was walking then tested his surroundings. He looked back at his sonic."Hmm seemed like it's a real place."He said."But how?"He knew it was a storybook and knew Harry Potter wasn't real. He grinned at the smile. He actually met Harry Potter. He felt giddy inside with fascination.

"What do you think you are doing?"Hermione asked curiously. As she was walking up to him without Harry and Ron.

"Well, I…"The Doctor said getting caught off guard."Aren't you supposed to be with the other two on a carriage or something?"He asked curiously trying to change subject.

"I can wait for the next one. Beside if we are late, I'll go with you instead."She shrugged.

"Where am I?"He asked curiously. He wanted to be sure.

"Hogwarts, where else did you think you were?"She asked curiously.

"Oh nowhere."He said then put back his sonic screwdriver."If you want to go let's go!"He said with a smile. Maybe he'll get more information at the TARDIS since it'll be back at his dorm like he programmed it to be.

"What was that thing you put in your coat?" She asked then crossed her arms tightly holding her wand close to her.

"Oh just…."He paused for a moment then smiled."It's just my wand that's all."He said."Let's go or we will miss the food, and boy do I love food! Especially fish fingers and custard!"

Hermione looked confused at the tall man in front of her.

The Doctor was waving his hand about then smiled."Let's go!"He said grinned at her.

"Fine…What's your name?"She asked him as they were walking back to the carriage.

"Let's just say you can call me Dr. John Smith."He said liking his name.

"Oh, so you're a Dr. What field then?"She asked when they finally got to the carriage, the two of them sat down and the carriage started moving.

The Doctor looked confused as he noticed the two horses steering the carriage."Strange,"He paused then placed a light hand on the horse.

"What are you doing, Dr. John Smith?"She asked him."The carriage has been pulling itself like it's always been."She said frowning thinking he's crazy.

"Ah right," he moved back his hand then placed his back in his hand.

Then they became silent. Weird invisible horses. He kept on staring at the magnificent creatures there before him, that Hermione couldn't see. He need to get his hands on those books in the TARDIS. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about Harry Potter.

Finally they got to the gates at Hogwarts, luckily they haven't started yet. He could sneak in the teacher quarter and sit without noticing. "See you later!" The Doctor told Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes then walked in the gates of Hogwarts and to the Great Hall for the reception to meet her friends Harry and Ron. Ron looked at her confused as she sat by next to them."What took you long?"Ron said with a hint of jealously.

"Nothing."Hermione mumbled then she noticed The Doctor step in where the teachers were sitting. He nodded at her and she blushed. Ron noticed and looked a bit angry. Harry rolled his eyes.


	3. Great Hall

The Doctor had adjusted his bow tie while the headmaster of Hogwarts walked to the podium. Everyone slowly settled down and stopped talking when they noticed professors Dumbledore standing behind the podium. "Welcome our first year here and note that the dark Forrest is forbidden to anyone who enters."He said as he was looking around.

"It seems as though we have a new teacher here,"Professor Dumbledore said. "Please help me welcome our new Muggle Professor, Dr. John Smith."he said waving to The Doctor.

The Doctor stood almost tripping over the table, then smiled waving at everyone. Professor Snape looked at The Doctor and raised his right eyebrow as he clapped his hands along with everyone else. The Doctor said back down then when The professor had finished his speech he then said,"let the feast, begin!"He said.

The Doctor's eyes went wide, odd, he thought then shrugged that off and started eating, he looked at the professor."You wouldn't by any chance have custard would you? Custard goes well with fish sticks..."he said taking the breaded fish from the plate.

Professor Dumbledore raised his right eyebrow,"sorry no we don't."He said as he was cutting his meat. The Doctor shrugged it off then started finishing the rest of the meal and took a sip of his cup, which he found disgusting. Wine, he thought then put the cup away from him. He needed to go back to his Tardis.

He looked at the person next to him which was Professor Snape."You wouldn't by any chance know where the teacher dorms are would they?"The Doctor asked.

"Out the hall to the right,"Professor Snape said trying not to pay attention to The Doctor. "Thank you!"He said then rushed out the room then took out his sonic screwdriver once again.

As the Doctor was walking around trying to find his Tardis he grinned. He couldn't believe he was here! Finally after looking around he finally found it. Which was of course in his new bedroom. He opened his door and saw his blue box in his room then took out his Tardis key and walked inside to look for his Harry Potter book.


	4. Athor's note

**Please help me out by reviewing my stories! Any suggestions you guys have and if you will like me not to write more or want me to write more**

**Please and thank you! **


	5. Blue Phone Box

Where was that book, he though as he was rummaging through every corner of the TARDIS. Though he didn't think to look in his own room. He wondered, as he finally got to his room in the TARDIS and opened it. He noticed the bookshelf, and there they were. All 7 books of Harry Potter series. He wasn't sure which year he was in. He better read all until he found what he was looking for."Aha!" He said to himself as he was reading the page about the carriages. Book 3, was an interesting book for him. He couldn't believe he was living in it! He looked confused when he noticed the written words of a blue box in the text. His eyes were wide. Was he rewriting the story? He took his book with him then started tampering with his TARDIS while he was thinking about this crazy logic. Then he heard a knock at the door from the TARDIS monitors.

"Dr. Smith?" Hermione. She knocked at his door. He sighed as he got out of the TARDIS. He held his book and placed it in his pocket in his suit.

"Coming!" He said then walked towards his door and opened it. "Hermione? Something the matter?"He asked her curiously.

"Well, I noticed that you left kinda early and I wanted to offer you some chocolate cake."She suggested with a smile.

"Thank you, Hermione, although, you wouldn't happen to have any fish fingers and custard on you would you?" He asked as he look around the room then back at her.

Hermione's eyebrows raised."You say such funny things,"She said then walked inside his bedroom and noticed a phone box there. Her eyes were wide. "What is a phone box doing here in your bedroom?" She looked around his room and noticed some strange things lying around. Blank paper which looked like an identification card, but it was blank. A picture of a girlfriend? Passed? Hermione picked up the pictured and noticed the red head in the picture with another guy that wasn't here."You keep strange company."She smirked.

"Oi! Those two were my best friends! They've gone now."He said then took the picture from her and placed it down on the desk.

"You haven't explained to me why you have a police box lying in your room," she said then walked towards it. She thought she heard a humming now, she jumped."It's humming!"She said then turned around him as she looked confused at The Doctor.

The Doctor wasn't sure how much information he should give to Hermione. "Don't you think it's too late for you should be here? You better be off to bed before one of your prefects sees you!" He said then shoved her along out the door. "Bye see you in Muggle History Class!"He said then she was out the door.

"That was close," he said out loud after he shoved her off. She was being too suspicious over him. Her personality seemed like exactly from the book, he thought as he went back to his book skimming through it. _The Doctor woke up that morning had a headache because it was his first day of being a teacher at Hogwarts. He couldn't quite muster up the fact that he was a teacher. He went to his TARDIS to see what he should be talking about._ "Well, looks like I am in the book now, might as well make the best of it."He said then through the book across the room. He sat down then crossed his legs to start thinking, where should he start with for Muggle History? How about the fact that he married Queen Elizabeth. That was interesting. He laughed at that thought. Or maybe the time where he was in the Aztek period? He thought then looked at the clock. "Blimey is that the time?" He said reading it to be 11:00 pm. He got ready for bed then started dreaming.


	6. Professor Snape

In the end the Doctor didn't sleep well last night, he was up all night writing his lesson plans for Muggle History. What a strange word he thought. Muggles. Once in a while he would go back to his book and read some of Harry Potter. He looked at the Tardis,"what did you do?"He asked rhetorically. He couldn't believe it that he was in this world. He wished he had a companion with him to share this place with. Oh how he miss Amy and Rory. The good times they had together.

As he was reading through his book he noticed something odd. He came across this one word that left him baffled at the thought. He noticed the word Dalek. He then got in the Tardis leaving his book on his bed then started tinkering her. He searched and searched for the answers and he couldn't find any.

Once he gave up he got out of the Tardis and back to his bed. He looked at the time and sighed. He changed and found his fez to put in on his head, and finally tightened his red bow tie. "Maybe I came here for a reason and that reason is the Daleks."He said out loud in his bedroom. He needed to find out why. He walked out of his room to the halls and walked around.

It was six in the morning, too early to be walking around but he needed some fresh air. While he was walking he noticed something odd. He hid behind a corner to see what was happening without being noticed.

"I told you to be discrete!"Professor Snape hissed at one of the students he didn't know who. But the boy was blond. "Did anyone follow you?"He asked curiously.

The blond boy looked nervous, maybe even scared. "No one followed me, and I was being discrete."He said with a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Then why is it we have someone from the outside here? As if we were being watched?"Professor Snape hissed again

The Doctor raised his right eyebrow, this was getting very interesting he thought as he clasped his hands together softly.

"Let's talk about the plan once again..."He paused and looked back and forth carefully. "You will open up that portal I told you that spell to, bring those creatures in which will bring havoc which will make it easier to isolate the boy."Professor Snape said

"Y-yes sir... Please, don let me do this!"The blond boy begged nervously.

Professor Snape raised his right eyebrow curiously."Having second thiughts? I don't think so, do as you're told."He said eyeing him with a dangerous stare"Now go, there is a matter I have to attend to."He said then the blond boy left.

The Doctor's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe his eyes. Portals? He didn't remember portals in the story. He wished he had the book with him.

Professor Snape just walked off to the opposite end of the hallway and left to his corridor.

As The Doctor was about to leave the hallway he bumped into Hermione Granger once again. He raised his right eyebrow at her."Hermione, what are you doing up this early in the morning?"He asked curiosly then clasped his hands moving them around.

She shrugged."I'm usully up this early I like to have an early start to my day."She replied then tilted her head to the right."I could ask you the same."She said then smiled.

"Oi! I'm the teacher here and you're the student."He suggested accusingly.

Hermione smiled, she never knew someone that was this strange, she thought."True,"she said then looked in back of him."Were you watching something?"She asked curiouly.

"Sounds like someone is very observant."He said as he was walking with her to the great hall."I hope they have Fish Fingers and custard, I'm starved!"He said.

"I think you'll find some this mornoning."She grinned at him as they finally got to the Great Hall.


	7. Surprise Encounter

Professor Snape's POV

He was feeling a bit off today, he thought as he was walking back to his corridor. He couldn't quite grasp what was wrong with him. He's not usually this angry. He walked in his room then took off his black coat and placed it on his bed then walked to the dresser which had a picture of Lily and stared at her for a little then he sat on his bed. He felt his forehead, he felt as though, as though what? He thought.

Something in his mind was laughing. "How sentimental,"said the voice. He looked around to see if someone was there."Who's there?"He asked them took out his wand pointing it in thin air. The laughter grew louder in his mind. He placed his other hand on his forehead and started to scream but nothing came out.

"What's happening to me?"He whispered then dropped his picture frame he was holding in his hand then dropped to his knees on the ground. His wand dropped on the floor as well. Next thing he knew he was in a cradle position. It was as though he was being transformed."Transformed into what?"He said out loud.

Maybe Professor Dumbeldore knows what to do he thought.

"No one can help you know,"the voice said then laughed once again."Finally I'm almost in control!"The dark sadistic voice said. "A little more energy!"

Professor Snape needed help, but he was him anymore. Someone has taken over his mind and body, but how?

"How you ask? Because...I'm The Master, and I'm back!"He said laughing historically.

"Time to pick up your wooden stick! It's hunting time!"The Master said then picked up Professor Snape's wand and walked out the room.

How could professor Snape be this weak? He thought he was stronger than this! He thought as his body was moving with his control.

"You're weak because you're a coward."The Master responded back to his question.

Professor Snape aka The Master started walking along the hallway of Hogwarts."This place is very strange,"The Mastar told him in his mind.

"you're very strange Professor Snape mumbled as they were walking to the Great Hall. They bumped into someone small.

"Watch where you're going!"Hermione said then looked up."Oh, Professir, sorry I was in a hurry to get to the Great Hall, I forgot to bring something to Ron."She said.

"Well, don't crash into me again,"Professor Snape spat at her then she got nervous and scurried off to the Great Hall.

"Children,"The Master said then rolled his eyes.


	8. Fish Fingers and Custard

_The Doctor's POV_

When the Doctor finally arrived in the Great Hall he grinned then walked over to where the teachers were he sat down at his chair then looked down on his table. He got even more excited hone he saw fish fingers and custard. "Oh boy!" The Doctor said rubbing his hands happily. He dug in eating his fish fingers and custard.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked at him oddly and raised his right eyebrow. The Doctor paused then turned to look at the headmaster. "Yes?"He asked curiously.

"You never told me why you're here, Doctor."He said as he was nibbling on his food.

The Doctor shrugged."I just wanted a change of scenery." He said as he was dipping the fish fingers in his custard. "I grew tired of being alone,"he said honestly then closed his eyes and opened them. "I wanted to go anywhere in the world, and I, er chose this."He said then dipped another fish finger in the custard.

He glanced across the room then back at his meal. Suddenly something seemed off. He looked confused then turned to the headmaster. "Excuse me, I'll be back in a tick."He said then got up and walked out the great hall.

He took out a device that could detect Time Lords , he kept that for safe keeping just in case something like this were to happen. He felt as though there was a Time Lord here; he didn't know how, but he knew. The Doctor jumped as he saw the name that popped up on that device."No, no no no no no,"he placed his hands on his forehead.

He rushed back to his corridor then walked inside then to the Tardis. He used the scanning to double check if he was seeing it right. The scanner seem to have detected a Time Lord in this area. The Doctor then looked for the book again in his room which was on his bed and he took it to read a section of the book to give any clues as to where he was. Nothing, he thought then thew the book on the ground. That was useless he thought. He rushed back to the great hall then back to his seat just in time for dessert.

"Great! I came back just in time!" He said to Headmaster Dumbledore, then placed his napkin under his shirt and started to dig in.

"Is everything all right?"Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes, everything's fine…"He mumbled as he was eating a piece of chocolate cake. He then noticed someone arriving and taking a seat next to him. He looked familiar he thought. Then he realized who it was then his he opened his eyes wide and piped his mouth and turned to look at the man next to him. "Professor Snape,"he said nodding."What an honor it is to meet you,"he said then took out his hand to shake his.

Professor Snape raised his right eyebrow at the man in front of him."Yes, well, I can only say the same to you, if I know who you are."He said smirking.

"Well, I'm The Doctor,"he coughed for a moment almost blowing his cover. "Dr. John Smith, that is."He said shaking his hand."You came right on time for dessert!" He said excitingly. He was remembering the encounter he saw with the boy in the hallway, something seemed off about him, although he didn't know what.

Professor Snape tilted his head smiling."Oh really? Ah doctor of what field?" He asked curiously.

"You don't really need to know that, not really good for table topics."He said shrugging that off then took another bite of the chocolate cake. He noticed Hermione looking at this direction and he looked back at her nodding towards her, she nodded back.

A half hour went by, everyone soon finished with their meals and spurred around to their classes to start their day. The Doctor said goodbyes to the rest of the teacher then left to his bedroom to get his brief case.

When he was walking along the hallways he bumped into Hermione Granger,"sorry about that."She mumbled then picked up her books then looked up to noticed The Doctor standing beside her. He smiled.

"Rushing this morning?"He asked curiously.

"Won't happen again, I wasn't looking where I was going, it was my fault."She said nervously.

The Doctor looked concerned, at Hermione, but he wasn't going to press about it."See you later in Muggle class!" He said grinning to her then he rushed off to his bedroom then received his brief case rushed to his classroom.


End file.
